Rock and Roll Hall of Shame
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: The glee gang is going on a field trip, that is if they can avoid killing each other along the way.
1. Your Mother Should Know

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Carole Hudson watched with thinly veiled anxiety as Finn laced up his shoes, the final step before heading out the door.

"Do you have your beef snacks? You know how irritable you get when you haven't eaten" Carole said.

"Mom, I got 'em. Would you chill out? It's a three hour drive, no big deal" Finn answered.

"A three hour drive with just you and Kurt. I don't understand why you couldn't have taken the bus."

"Because the glee club budget is for crap mom. Don't worry, I'm great on the freeway."

"About that honey, me and Burt were talking and…"

"And?"

"We think it's best that Kurt drives the two of you to Cleveland."

Finn looked up at his mother, speechless.

"It's just that…"

"It's just that you don't trust me" Finn said, interrupting his mother.

"Well, that poor mailman hasn't been the same since sweetie."

Finn groaned in frustration.

"It's bad enough you won't let me drive my girlfriend, now this" Finn said.

"Honey, I didn't say you couldn't take Rachel, I just think at this point it's more important for you and Kurt to bond. You may be step-b—

"Don't say the S-word mom. I'm still not ready for that."

"Sorry, I know this whole thing with Burt and I has been difficult on you, which is just more reason for you two to try getting along for once. There's just so much hostility between the two of you these days."

"I apologized for the f-word thing. Even Burt forgave me for that."

"This isn't about that. It's about Rachel."

"What about Rachel?" He said a little more angrily than he'd intended.

"I just don't think he likes her very much, I can't say I blame him"

"Mom, how could you say that to me?"

"Don't get me wrong, you know I love Rachel, but you barely even acknowledge Kurt since you started dating her."

Carole was right, he and Kurt barely talked anymore outside of school and glee club, and he knew Rachel was to blame, but Carole didn't know the half of it.

"Did you ever stop to wonder why Kurt doesn't like Rachel?" Finn said.

"Well, you have to admit she can be a little grating."

He wanted to tell her the truth, maybe then she'd understand how difficult it was with Kurt sometimes.

"Mom, Kurt is kind of jealous of Rachel."

"Of course he is, she stole away his friend" she said, still not getting it.

Sometimes it was remarkably easy to see where Finn got his cluelessness from.

"No he's—" he tried to find a way to say it, but he just couldn't. What was the point? "You know what, never mind. I have to go." He kissed his mother goodbye and bolted out the door to meet Kurt, beef snacks in tow.


	2. Little Deuce Coupe

Slow start I know, but trust me, drama will ensue. And I realize that I'm taking a few liberties with the teen driving laws in Ohio but I'm hoping that you can look past that. Enjoy!

Rachel tried not to pitch too much of a fit when Finn told her he would be going with Kurt on the field trip, she understood that Finn and Kurt had their problems and this was the perfect opportunity to work them out. And in spite of it all, spending a whole day in the place where generations of musical legends were celebrated was more than enough to help her forget about spending a few hours away from Finn. Sixteen years in Ohio and she had never been there, and in spite of everything she was beyond excited.

Will, on the other hand, was not so excited. The field trip was certain to be a fun, memorable experience for all involved. It was getting there that was going to be the real challenge.

"Mr. Shuester!" Rachel called out as he pulled up to the front of her house.

"Hey Rachel, ready to go?" Will said, finding it hard to mask his terror at the idea of driving Rachel. As awful as it felt to even think it, he understood why every other glee club member had declined letting her tag along. Rachel on a road trip was bound to be brutal.

"More than ready" she said, climbing into the car and shutting the door behind her. "I brought a variety of healthy snacks for us to enjoy on the road and a selection of mix CDs featuring hit songs from all 97 Hall of Fame inductees. Oh and before I forget…" She whipped out a few sheets of paper neatly stapled together. "I took the liberty of typing up a full itinerary that if correctly followed will allow the group to see every exhibit in the most efficient and enjoyable manner possible."

"Rachel, I really appreciate your initiative but I already gave you guys an itinerary" Will said.

"I know and it's very well thought out, but with the changes I've made I really think that this trip will be a richer experience for all involved."

Will sighed, already exasperated before the trip had even began. "Thanks but I think I have a handle on this Rachel."

"Fine" Rachel said coldly before crossing her arms and wilting in her seat. In spite of himself Will couldn't help feeling bad about disregarding her new and "improved" itinerary, and the last thing he needed was three hours of the silent treatment.

"Hey, how about you pop in one of those CDs?" He said.

Her smile returned as she pulled out a CD labeled 1986-1990 and slid it into the CD player. As Johnny B. Goode began to play Rachel began to narrate.

"I've always felt a special connection to this song" Rachel started. "As you know one of my gay fathers is an African American man and he always tried to instill in me a deep appreciation for that vital aspect of my culture, especially the textured musical history of…

As Will began to tune her out he couldn't help but think that maybe the silent treatment wouldn't have been so bad after all.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tina said as Artie struggled to back out the car.

"Tina, Handicapped drivers are way more common than you'd think" he said, awkwardly pulling the newly installed handbrake.

"I know, but you've only had your license for three weeks, and—"

"Babe, I got this" Finally he pulled out of the space and put the car in drive.

Artie didn't know why he still felt the need to impress Tina, she was already his girlfriend after all, but something about her made him strive to prove himself time and again. He'd been determined to make this trip since Burt Hummel made the alterations to his dad's old car.

"Wow, you're doing really good Artie" she said as he smoothly made his way down the road. He couldn't help but crack a slight smile at her reassurance.

"I told you I got this, your man is a regular Dale Earnhardt."

"Didn't he die in a big car crash?" She asked

"Yeah… I was kind of hoping you didn't know that" He answered sheepishly.

"This is so exciting, I mean I know it's just a museum but it's a rock and Roll Museum, those three words can make anything sound badass" Tina said.

"Except for the Jonas Brothers."

"Except for them" she agreed.

"What do you want to see the most?" Artie said

"The Beach Boys exhibit" she blurted quickly enough to make Artie assume she had already been thinking about it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just that I didn't have you pegged as a Beach Boys fan"

"Are you kidding, I have every album they've ever made."

"Really because I've seen your music collection, it's all Grateful Dead this and Black Sabbath that."

"I keep them hidden under the floorboards." Artie just smirked at her. "What? I don't want people to _know_ I like The Beach Boys" she said.

"And yet you told me, I'm starting to think we're gonna make it." Tina smiled and nudged him playfully.

* * *

Quinn had been staring out the window for the past fifteen minutes. She knew it was a bad idea to trust Puck to pick her up, but for some reason she was a glutton for punishment when it came to him. She checked her watch once again, seriously thinking of taking Mercedes up on her invitation to join her, Matt and Mike in their carpool. She would have said yes in the first place if the idea of being alone with Puck for the long drive hadn't seemed so oddly appealing to her.

Finally as he pulled up to her apartment, Quinn had to force the unintentional smile from her lips. "You're supposed to be mad, remember" she said to herself. "He's here mom, I'm gonna go" she said.

"Okay, have fun sweetie" Quinn's mom said, hugging her goodbye.

Quinn ran up to the car, still trying to conceal her excitement about being alone with Puck and prepared to give him a sharp reprimand for being late, but before he could say anything she noticed two unexpected passengers in the car with him.

"Sorry I'm late babe. Santana and Brit's ride fell through so I offered them a lift."

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Quinn said after a few moments of deafening silence.

Puck jumped out of the car to speak to Quinn out of the two girls' earshot.

"You turned down Rachel because you said there wouldn't be room for her" Quinn said sternly.

"That's different, Rachel's annoying."

"I thought the real reason was because you wanted to be alone with me."

"You know I do, but what kind of guy would I be if I didn't help friends in their time of need?" he said, cocking his eyebrow suggestively.

"Wow, it's amazing how even the most innocent sentence can still make you sound like a total pig" She said.

Not allowing him the opportunity to shoot back, Quinn walked up to the car in huff and climbed into the back seat next to Brittany. "This is going to be a long trip" she thought to herself.


	3. Highway to Hell

Finn climbed into Kurt's car, uttering a barely audible "what's up?" before putting on the basketball shaped headphones Rachel bought for him.

Kurt rolled his eyes subtly and put the car in drive. Finn bobbed his head to the music, keeping his eyes forward, secretly wishing that it weren't so damn hard talking to Kurt

"So?" Kurt finally said after ten minutes of straight silence.

"So what?" Finn answered back, taking off his headphones.

"No Rachel, that must have been hard."

"She wasn't happy, but she understood" Finn said, disappointed that Kurt felt the need to bring up Rachel yet again.

"Rachel, understanding? That's a first" Kurt scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever" Finn said replacing his headphones.

Kurt gestured for Finn to remove his headphones again. "You know, I have a converter, we can both listen if you want" Kurt said.

"I don't think you'll like it" Finn said.

"Try me."

Finn plugged his MP3 player into Kurt's car and turned it on. Kurt flinched as the incredibly loud Megadeth song blared from his speakers.

"Awesome" Kurt said weakly.

In spite of his outward nonchalance Kurt was beyond ecstatic to be alone with Finn. Sure things had been awkward between them for months but he couldn't deny that his feelings were stronger than ever. If the trip could at least restore their friendship it would be a small victory, and perhaps, in the mind of Kurt, a step towards something greater.

* * *

_Well, I'm gonna raise a fuss_  
_I'm gonna raise a holler_  
_About a working all summer_  
_Just to try to earn a dollar_

"Did you know that Rockstar Records released more of Eddie Cochran's music posthumously than during his life, and that to this day the label is still seeking his unpublished music?" Rachel said as Summertime Blues played.

"I didn't know that" Will sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger. He was astounded that only half an hour had gone by.

"Are you having fun Mr. Shuester?" Rachel said, finally noticing the glazed over expression on Will's face.

"Of course" he said unconvincingly.

"It's just that you haven't said two words since we left."

"Well, it's a little hard to get a word in edgewise."

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited is all" she sat silently for a few blissful moments before piping up once again.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" She said.

Will smiled. "Well, I didn't tell you guys this because it wasn't set in stone but…

"But what?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Well, you know how the hall of fame sometimes puts on impromptu concerts when a certain musician is in town?"

"Yes" she said, already brightening up.

"Well Sit Up And Shout, Akron's second most popular public access television prog rock forum scored a live interview with none other than Yes frontman Jon Anderson, who may or may not have agreed to extend his trip in order to play a show tonight."

"Who's Yes?" Rachel asked.

"Are you kidding?" Will said "Oh man you are in for a treat."

Will pulled out a CD from his visor organizer and traded Rachel's CD for his.

A slow, soothing melody began to play. "Yes, I know this song" she said. "Finn plays it sometimes when were making ou— um, I mean when we're studying."

Will shot her a look but said nothing. As she began to sing along Will couldn't help but smile and join in.

_A man conceived a moments answers to the dream_

_Staying the flowers daily, sensing all the themes_

_As a foundation left to create the spiral aim_

_A movement regained and regarded both the same_

* * *

Quinn sat quietly with her arms crossed, trying not to let her mounting disappointment with Puck show, an hour into the trip and she already could think of nothing else but going home. "I guess I should be used to him being an insensitive jackass by now" she thought to herself.

"One hour down, a kajillion to go" Santana sighed. "I'm not even there yet and I'm already bored."

"There's no way I'm hugging one of those cartoon mascot guys, they don't wear any clothes under those costumes" said Brittany, somehow still convinced that they were going to Disneyland.

"For the last time there are no cartoon mascot guys, it's a Rock Museum" said Santana. "Seriously, a Museum, just when I thought Mr. Schue couldn't get any lamer."

"Did you know that they keep Walt Disney's frozen head buried under the haunted mansion? I wonder if he ever thinks about waking up and just killing everyone" Brittany continued.

"How would a frozen head kill someone?" Puck said.

"Better yet, why would there be a frozen head buried in a theme park?" Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes shocked at the inanity of their conversation.

"You are so making out with me when we get there, I need something to pass the time besides looking at Michael Jackson's Thriller Jacket" Santana said to Puck. Quinn looked up at them, not entirely sure why she was worried about what his answer would be.

"Hey, you're on babe" Puck said.

"That's it, stop the car!" Quinn said, finally pushed to her limit.

"What, why?" Puck said.

"I'm done, I'm calling Mercedes. There is no way I'm finishing this trip with you."

"What's your problem, are you on your period or something?" Puck said.

"God could you be a bigger asshole? Just let me out of the car."

"I have no problem with that" Santana said.

"It's not happening" Puck said.

"I'm not above jumping out of a moving car" Quinn said.

"Yeah right" Puck said.

She unlocked the door threateningly.

"Okay, okay" Puck said pulling over. She jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her.


	4. Stranded

Will couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if he had stepped into some sort of alternate universe. Against all odds he was having fun… with Rachel.

_Though his mind is not for rent_  
_Don't put him down as arrogant_  
_His reserve, a quiet defense_  
_Riding out the day's events_  
_The river_

"Wow Rachel, I must say you're a pretty decent air drummer" Will said, taking a break from singing.

"Well, pantomime is an important albeit largely unappreciated aspect of stage acting" she said. "So, what started the whole progressive rock fascination anyway? If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh Rachel, any college guy worth his salt has a prog rock phase, I guess mine just sort of carried over."

"Did you ever think about doing prog rock in glee?" She asked.

"I don't know, I really don't think everyone in the club is quite as adventurous as you."

"Of course they are, they just don't know it."

Suddenly a noise that sounded something like an angry pitbull came from Will's stomach

"Are you hungry Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said.

"Nah, I had a bagel this morning so I'm set until Cleveland."

"Oh shut up" she said dismissively before reaching into her chilled lunchbox. She pulled out a couple of tupperware containers and opened them.

"What exactly is that?" he asked skeptically

"Homemade pistachio chips with red pepper hummus dip, it's all vegan" she said proudly.

Will hesitantly reached for a chip and dipped it into the hummus before even more hesitantly taking a bite.

"Oh my god, that is really good" he said, clearly surprised. "You made that?" She nodded, pleased with herself.

"Well it's delicious"

Will wolfed down half of the contents of the containers in a matter of minutes, clearly the bagel didn't cut it.

"Hey what's in that thermos?" He asked, his mouth half full.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Have you ever tried gazpacho?" She said filling the thermos lid.

"No, but I guess I'm about to" he said, grabbing the lid and taking a long drink of the cold soup.

"Wow, that's amazing, where did you learn to cook like this?" He said.

"Mostly my grandma. We always cook together when I visit her in Florida, the rest I picked up on the Food network."

Before Will could respond his phone rang. He handed Rachel the empty thermos lid and answered.

"Hello?" he said. "What? Well are you guys okay?"

"What happened?" Rachel mouthed, Will held up one finger while continuing to listen.

"Okay, where are you? I'll come meet you" Will said. "Look, I'm coming right now, no one get's left behind. I'll see you in ten, hang tight." Will snapped his phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Artie and Tina had a flat" He said before swiftly exiting the freeway.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Shuester's coming to change the tire. He's only a few miles ahead of us so we should be out of here in no time" Tina said optimistically.

"Well this is just great. My first road trip is going just swimmingly" Artie said.

"Hey, it's just a flat tire, it happens."

"Yeah, but it usually happens to people who have the capacity to change a tire."

"Well, I could try if you want" Tina said.

"You once ended up in the ER when you tried changing a light bulb" He answered.

"Now that could happen to anybody."

"It's okay, Mr. Shuester will take care of it" he sighed.

"Then why do you look like the car just exploded?"

Artie rubbed his forehead. "I guess I'm just sick of feeling so helpless all the time. I mean, what if it were at night and I were alone? What then?"

"Triple A" she said, trying to remain positive.

Artie just scoffed, saying nothing.

"Look you need to stop feeling so sorry for yourself. You have a lot going for you. You're talented, you're smart... you're hot."

"I'm hot?" He said, perking up.

"Would I be willing to make out with you for the next ten minutes if I didn't think so?"

"I guess not" he said, grinning stupidly.

She leaned over and placed her lips against his. As they kissed Artie slowly reached up, touching her body.

"Artie are you kidding?" She said, breaking the kiss.

"What? I've touched your boobs before."

"Yeah, but does it always have to be over the shirt?"

"Wow, you are too awesome for words you know that?" He said, his grin persisting.

"Then stop talking" she said, pressing her lips against his once again. He reached under her black shirt and began to gently fondle her breasts. With his one free hand he brushed her long hair back with his fingers and kissed her neck.

"What time is it?" Tina moaned.

"9:20, we still have six minutes" he said before planting another long kiss on her lips.

"Hey guys" said a familiar voice from the car window. They were so distracted that they didn't notice Kurt and Finn pull up behind him.

Tina shrieked loudly as Artie frantically removed his hand from under her shirt.

"Kurt what the Hell!" Artie yelled.

"I see you're having some car trouble" Kurt said smugly, clearly relishing their embarrassment. "Need a hand?"

* * *

"Get back in the car Quinn!" Puck insisted.

"No" Quinn said, her arms crossed.

"God dammit, what is your problem?"

"You're my problem Puck, and the worst part is you don't even see it."

"What did I do?"

"What did you _do_? Puck, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm seriously asking you what I did."

Quinn's eyes began to glisten with tears. "You told me you loved me Puck."

"And that's why you're pissed? Usually chicks love that romantic crap."

She shook her head vigorously, "no, you moron. I'm pissed because ever since then you've done nothing but make me feel like an idiot for loving you back."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"You know, I don't get you Quinn, you say you don't want to be with me yet you act like a psychotic jealous girlfriend every time I so much as glance at another chick."

Quinn continued to cry."Did you ever stop to think that the reason I don't throw myself at you is because you are absolutely incapable of wrapping your mind around the concept of keeping it in your pants. If I thought for a second I was worth more to you than your assortment of skanks—

"You are Quinn" he interrupted.

"Really? Am I really? Because if that were true then maybe you would have taken me saying how excited I was about road tripping with you as a clear sign that I wasn't cool with you bringing two other girls along, one of which I happen to hate with a passion."

"What did Brittany ever do to you?" Puck said cluelessly.

"I was talking about Santana, God, do you even know me at all?"

"Well, I think I may have a handle on one of your personalities" he shot back.

"You know what, just go back to the car, I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"You don't have to" Quinn said as Mercedes pulled up. "I am so out of here."

She walked away in a huff, Puck wanted to say something to make her stay, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, without thinking, he caught up to her, spun her around to face him and pressed his lips to hers. As he kissed her he almost felt her kissing him back. He could feel her long tear-dampened eyelashes flutter against the bridge of his nose as she closed her eyes and she placed her hands on his broad shoulders, but instead of wrapping her arms around him and melting into his kiss, which part of her desperately wanted to do, she forcefully pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you?" she seethed. She turned around and walked off once more, disappearing into Mercedes' car.


	5. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

Thank you to the four whole people who are enjoying this fic, your loyalty will pay off. In short, shit's about to get real.

Author's Note: I made some slight changes to the second chapter, nothing big, but I thought it tied in better with Will and Rachel's storyline to have Will dread driving with Rachel, not the other way around.

And By the way, I'm sorry if the slashes in the summary were misleading, they don't necessarily mean that the two people mentioned are going to be together in a sexual or romantic way. So don't worry, Will will not be commiting any statutory rape in this fic. As for Kurt and Finn, you're just going to have to keep reading.

Finn and Kurt's combined mechanical prowess was more than enough to get Artie and Tina back on the road in no time.

"Well, you're all set" Kurt said, tightening the last bolt as Finn lowered the Jack.

"Now are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Will asked.

"We'll be fine, Mr. Schue, thanks again."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Kurt asked pointing between himself and Finn.

"And thank you guys, I know it must have been hard getting your hands dirty Kurt" Tina said.

"Don't worry about it, I have a full skincare arsenal in the back seat" he said.

Finn walked up to Rachel and put his arm around her, kissing her on the forehead.

"So, how's road-tripping with Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"It's okay I guess" he shrugged. "I think we both know who I'd rather be with though."

"Mercedes? I hear her car has a DVD player" she joked.

"Exactly, I could be watching Space Jam right now" Finn laughed. Before rejoining Kurt he tilted her head back, kissing her goodbye.

"Finn, it's time to go!" Kurt called out to Finn, interrupting his brief amorous moment.

"See ya" Finn said, giving her one last lingering kiss.

"I love you" she called after him as he reentered Kurt's car

"Love you too" he said back, prompting an eye-roll from Kurt.

"You know, we make a good team Finn" Kurt said as he put the car in drive.

"Simmer down dude, it was just a flat tire" Finn said before turning up the music.

* * *

Mercedes stroked Quinn's back with her free hand, comforting the hysterically crying blonde.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, I didn't mean to ruin your trip" Quinn said.

"You didn't, it's okay Quinn, it's going to be alright" Mercedes said.

"Puck is such a jerk!"

"Oh, of course he is, but I really think he cares about you Quinn, granted it's in his own messed up way."

Quinn couldn't help but think that Mercedes might have been right. When Puck kissed her, it wasn't like the first time, there was something there, something tender and passionate and confusing as hell.

"Well I don't care about him" Quinn said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, those are the tears of someone who doesn't care."

Quinn shot Mercedes a look. "God, what's wrong with me, why am I such a wreak over him?"

"You're a girl, sometimes we just can't help loving jerks."

"Hey?" Matt said from the back seat, "Do you think you two could pipe down, we're trying to watch Space Jam back here."

"See?" Mercedes said, pointing at Matt, "I've never been more attracted to him."

Quinn laughed, glad to have Mercedes there.

* * *

Finn and Kurt finally pulled up to the pyramid shaped building. They were the first to arrive, which naturally meant more awkward attempts at communication until the others had the mercy to show up.

"Thanks for the ride man" Finn said coolly before jumping out of the car.

Kurt couldn't believe how badly the entire trip went. The three hours felt like days and Finn barely spoke to him at all. It was time to do something about it.

"Okay Finn, what's your problem?" Kurt said.

"What are you talking about?" Finn said, even though he knew damn well what Kurt was talking about.

"We were supposed to bond on this trip and you barely say two words to me, why?"

Finn sighed, he knew this conversation was coming he had just hoped that it wouldn't be now.

"Maybe my idea of road conversation isn't having to listen to you constantly talk crap about my girlfriend" Finn said.

"Oh please Finn, everybody talks about Rachel."

"Yeah, and did you ever stop to wonder how that makes me feel? Don't you think I realize how people see us? I understand that she talks too much and she's bossy and self centered. But I also know that she's smart and beautiful and caring and the most talented person I know."

"Did she tell you to say that?" Kurt scoffed.

"Geez, stop already! Do you want to know the real reason I'm with Rachel?"

"Why?"

"Because she sees me Kurt, she understands me and accepts me for who I am, and that's just something you'll never be able to do."

"What do you mean, of course I accept you" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, then why can't you accept the fact that I'm not gay Kurt?"

Kurt wanted to tell Finn he was wrong, but he knew deep down that he wasn't.

"Because Finn" Kurt said as his eyes started to mist over. "That would mean all of these feelings I have inside of me are wrong, and I just can't do that."

Finn tried not to show how deeply uncomfortable he was, instead he stood his ground, somehow he had to make Kurt see the truth.

"If you and me are going to have even a chance at being friends then you really have to stop saying things like that" Finn said.

"I don't want to be your friend Finn."

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can offer you Kurt. And you're really starting to make me rethink even that" Finn began to turn away.

"Finn, don't you get it? I understand" Kurt said, still trying to choke back tears. Finn faced him once more.

"You understand what?"

"I understand how you can love someone like Rachel, I get what it's like to want to be with someone when nobody else gets it."

"I know, because of the gay thing."

"It's a little deeper than that Finn." Before Finn could respond Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward, kissing him on the lips. He hadn't meant to do it, and if he had given himself a moment to think it through he probably wouldn't have gone through with it, but there they were, kissing in front of the Rock and Roll Hall of fame. Or at least Kurt was.

As Kurt broke the kiss his mind was racing a mile a minute. Would Finn scream at him? Would he punch him in the face? Kurt had no idea what to expect. But Instead of wailing on Kurt Finn just stood there, speechless and paralyzed, his eyes wide, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed stiffly together.

"Finn, I am so sorry. I didn't mean—

But before Kurt could finish Finn noticed Mr. Schue's car at the corner of his eye. Finn turned his head, it was the most he could will himself to move in the last ten seconds. Luckily Mr. Schue hadn't seen anything, he was too busy looking through his wallet for the tickets... But Rachel had seen everything.


	6. Come Together

"You know Rachel, looking over this thing I have to say, your improvements to the itinerary make a lot of sense" Will said, flipping through the itinerary while waiting for the parking attendant to hand him his change.

"Well, how could you possibly appreciate the Neil Young exhibit without first visiting the Buffalo Springfield exhibit?" Rachel said, inwardly beaming.

"You're absolutely right, I'm sorry I doubted you" he said, closing up the itinerary and taking his change.

They quickly found a parking space as Rachel prepared her backpack. As she zipped it and unhooked her seatbelt, something caught her eye, something that immediately eliminated all traces of her good mood. It was Finn and Kurt, kissing. Well, more like Kurt kissing Finn, Finn just kind of stood there looking too mortified to react. It only lasted a second or two but that was enough.

"Alright I got our passes, ready to go Rach?" Will said, exiting the car.

Rachel followed Will out of the car, locking eyes with Finn.

"R-Rachel" Finn said as the tiny, horrified girl walked up to them. "This isn't what it looks like."

"What isn't what it looks like?" Will said

"Um, she think's it looks like a pyramid, but It's clearly a triangle" Finn said, the closest he'd ever gotten to thinking quickly.

"Well they're the same basic shape Finn" Will said confusedly.

"And that's why you're such a good teacher" Finn said nervously, slapping Will on the back.

"Oookay. Hey, do you think you guys can wait out here for the others? I'm gonna go get us checked in." Will left the three of them alone.

"Rachel, I'm sorr—

Rachel interrupted Kurt with a slap across the face before walking off without a word for either of them

"Finn, please don't be mad at me" Kurt said, placing his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn promptly pushed him off.

"Don't!" Finn said to him angrily, "We're done." Finn ran after Rachel, leaving Kurt alone with his guilt.

* * *

Santana knew that something was very wrong when Puck started driving only ten miles per hour above the speed limit, so she took over driving for the last leg of the trip.

"I really wish I knew what Quinn's problem was" Puck said. "I get that chicks are crazy and everything but she's like Tyson crazy, I thought she was going to bite my ear."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there" Santana said. "You've done nothing but talk about Quinn this entire time. I'm seriously considering pulling this car over and buying you a Redbook and a box of Always with wings."

"She acts like she's so perfect" Puck scoffed, ignoring Santana "Did you know she's seen Bio-dome like six times? Seriously, Bio-dome."

"Did you know that Pauly Shore is a guy?" Brittany said.

"You know what, I'm glad she left. Who needs her anyway? This trip has been a hell of a lot more fun without her getting her drama all over it" Puck continued.

"Have we been on the same trip Puck?" Santana said.

"Seriously, all she does is complain" he started going off in a whiny voice meant to imitate Quinn "'the radio is too loud', 'you shouldn't smoke in here', 'for the last time I'm not flashing that trucker,' it's always something."

"So you're like in love with her right?" Santana said antagonizingly.

Puck scoffed again, denying it.

"No way, she's totally... Oh god I am so in love with her!" Puck blurted, starting to cry. "She's a pain in the ass but I can't stop thinking about her."

Santana rolled her eyes and handed Puck a tissue, which he promptly blew his nose into.

"I know I should say something comforting or whatever, but I don't care nearly enough. Why don't you just tell her how you feel and be done with it?" Santana said.

"No friggin' way" he said, pulling himself together. I won't give her the satisfaction.

Santana turned the corner and pulled up to the parking booth, glad to finally be done with Puck's little therapy session.

"We're here, lucky for you. I was this close to throwing you out of a moving car" Santana said.

* * *

"Finn, what the hell was that out there?" Rachel said.

"That was me… being kissed… by a guy" Finn said, clearly still weirded out.

"And why exactly?"

"I'm not sure if I want to talk about it" Finn said.

"Finn, don't you think I deserve an explanation of some sort?"

"Rach, if I had one I'd give it to you."

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, Rachel could see that the kiss was one-sided, so she couldn't technically be mad at Finn. But something seemed off between them now.

"So, are you g—

"No! Rach I'm not gay" Finn blurted, interrupting Rachel. "Not that I have a problem with being gay, but I'm not gay. I love girls. I love you. And you know, you're a girl. But that's not the only reason I love you, I mean, there are other reasons. I mean, if you were a guy I probably wouldn't want to date you or anything but I'd still think you we're awesome because you _are_ awesome—

"I was going to say are you going to talk to Kurt?" She said, stopping him in his rambling.

"Oh... do I have to?" Finn said.

"Somebody has to."

"Could you?"

"Finn, come on" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to have you fight my battles or anything. It's just that I don't think I'm going to get through to him. And we both know you're a lot scarier than me."

"Fine, I'll talk to him, but you have to talk to him too."

"Last time I tried that I ended up with his tongue in my mouth, I'm not going through that again" Finn said under his breath.

"Please, don't remind me."

"Rachel, you know it didn't mean anything right?" He said, grabbing her hand reassuringly.

"Finn, it did mean something, it meant that if you don't settle this then things are going to be awkward between all of us."

"Like they were so perfect before?"

"Look, if it were anyone else I would just tell them to stay out of our lives and be done with it. But were all in glee together and his dad may very well marry your mom. And I know how much you want to make her happy" Rachel insisted. "Promise me you'll fix this Finn?"

"I promise I'll try" Finn said. "But if he kisses me again then you have to make out with Tina."

"That's not how this works Finn."

He shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."

* * *

Tina was helping Artie set up his wheelchair while Mercedes, Quinn, Matt and Mike had just arrived, giving Puck the chance he'd been waiting for.

"Quinn do you want to tell me what the hell is the matter with you?" Puck said, getting out of the car.

"Do not speak to me Puck!" Quinn said.

"Don't tell me what to do Quinn" Puck shot back.

"Okay, okay that's enough you two" Mercedes said. "This is supposed to be fun remember? Let's just go inside, have ourselves a field trip and you can kill each other later."

"Fine" Quinn said

"Yeah, fine" Puck said, still glaring at Quinn.

The group joined Finn and Rachel in the museum. Will came back from the guest services desk and handed out passes and souvenir bags, not sensing how thick the tension was in the room.

"So, you guys ready to experience some Rock and Roll history?" Will said excitedly.

"Sure" uttered the rest of the group in unison, all but five of them speaking through clenched teeth.


	7. I Can't Explain

"Now what you may not know about The Drifters is that there have been more than 60 different vocalists associated with the group and its splinter groups , splinter groups being to bands what spin-offs are to television shows" Will said. "Now out of those members only seven have actually been individually inducted into the Hall of Fame."

"Why were there so many?"

"That's a very good question Tina, you see…

Puck didn't listen to two words Will said, neither did Quinn, although she did a much better job of hiding it. As he glared at the girl he loved but couldn't stand at the same time she put all of her effort in to pretending not to notice him glaring at her.

"So, you watch any Bio-Dome lately?" Puck whispered to Quinn.

"First of all I told you that in confidence, and for your information the only reason I watched that movie—"

"Six times" Puck interrupted.

"Yes, six times, is because my nephew loves it okay? It's the only thing that keeps him quiet when I'm babysitting, hey you know, maybe I should try it on you" Quinn said.

"Okay, that concludes our look at doo wop" Will said. "It is one O'clock so were going to break for lunch and we'll meet At the Mamas and The Papas exhibit at two to start our sunshine pop section, which we'll be ending with the Beach Boys exhibit.

Tina squealed, prompting everyone to look in her direction.

"Uh, I was trying not to sneeze" Tina said.

* * *

"Kurt looked in shame at Finn and Rachel. They had clearly recovered from the mornings events, as she was enjoying playing a game of impromptu basketball with a sandwich bag full of trail mix and Finn's open mouth."

"That's 23" Finn said, catching a dried cranberry.

"Nuh uh, that was at least 25" Rachel said back, tossing a cashew which he caught with ease.

"24" Finn said.

"Are you even counting?" Rachel said, tossing a raisin.

"You do realize that Kurt's been staring over here this entire time right?" He said, catching the raisin in his mouth.

"Let him sweat it out a little longer, I'm still kind of figuring out what to say to him" she said, tossing an almond.

"Can we talk?" Kurt said from out of nowhere. Surprised by his sudden appearance next to their table Finn caught the almond right in the eye.

"Oww, Jesus!" Finn said placing his hand over his eye.

"Oh, god are you okay?" Rachel said.

"Yeah" Finn answered, still rubbing his reddened eye. "What do you want Kurt?"

Kurt sat down without requesting an invitation.

"I am so sorry about this morning, I acted like a complete child and there was just no excuse."

"You're right, there isn't" Rachel said.

"Can you just hear me out?" Kurt said.

"I just really don't think I'm ready to hear you out yet Kurt" Finn said. "You kissed me in front of my girlfriend."

"Dude, you kissed a guy? Weak." Puck said, passing behind Finn "I gonna make fun of you later." He continued before walking off after Quinn. "Hey, Quinn! I lied, you did look fat that day!"

"Thanks, man it's the kiss that keeps on giving" Finn said sarcastically.

"What can I say to prove to you how sorry I am?" Kurt said.

Rachel said nothing, she just got up from her seat, grabbed Kurt by his tie and pulled him up from the chair. "You stay right there Finn" Rachel said as Finn started to get up. She dragged Kurt out of earshot of the rest of the students and pushed him against the wall.

"Okay, let me make something clear to you, I know you think I'm going to go easy on you because you're a guy, but I'm not. I'm going to treat you just like any other tramp who goes after another girl's boyfriend."

"Like you did?" Kurt said bitchily.

"Turn it around on me, good tactic."

"No I'm serious. What makes what I did any different than what you did to Quinn?"

"You, know for someone who's supposed to be so sorry you're certainly quick to go on the defensive."

"You didn't answer my question."

Rachel just stood there mulling over his question before finally surrendering. "Fine, you're right. I'm no better than you are okay? I went after Finn without considering Quinn's feelings and that was every bit as wrong as what you did to me" Rachel started to cry and sank onto a nearby bench. "Are you happy now?"

"Goddammit" Kurt said before joining Rachel on the bench. He handed her his handkerchief, thinking that if girls were that quick to tears then it was a very good thing that he was into guys.

"Thank you" She said, dabbing her eyes with it.

"I'm sorry, I never should have brought that up" Kurt said.

"No, you're right. Every once in a while I sit and wonder to myself if I even deserve to be happy."

"Rachel, you do deserve to be happy. And if you pursued Finn at the wrong time it was only because you knew he felt something for you too. Me, I have no excuse."

"Can I ask you something Kurt?"

"What?"

"Why Finn? I mean, he's straight. What were you hoping would happen when you kissed him?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"Maybe not when you kissed him but you've liked him for a while, didn't it ever cross your mind that it wasn't going to happen?"

"All the time, and as crazy as this sounds, I think that was the reason I kept trying. There's just something safe in loving someone who you know deep down will never love you back" Kurt admitted. "The worst thing that can happen is what you expect to happen anyway."

Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically "Kurt, you can't do that to yourself" she said. "One day someone will come along who loves everything about you. And when that day comes you're going to be too distracted kissing straight guys to notice."

That made Kurt chuckle. And as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was starting to understand what Finn saw in her.

"I'm sorry I slapped you" Rachel continued.

"I deserved it."

"I agree. And I'm still mad at you you know."

"I know."

* * *

Quinn Sat with Mercedes, trying in vain to ignore Puck's obnoxious pursuit of her attention.

"So, is puck still being a pain in the ass" Mercedes said.

"Hey Quinn, the music is kind of loud in here, I can actually make out some of the words" Puck said from the lunch table across from her.

"Does that answer your question?" Quinn said.

"Hey Puck, you're awful talkative for a giant can of Axe body spray" Mercedes shot back.

"Thanks" Quinn said.

"I dated him too remember? Trust me, I understand" Mercedes said.

Puck walked up to Quinn and sat next to her.

"I know you think you can just ignore me but trust me, I'm just getting started babe."

"Puck what do you want from me?" Quinn said.

"I want to talk about this."

"And I don't."

"Well, that's just fine, I'll do the talking. Hey Mercedes, did you know that Quinn has to wax her knuckles?"

"That is it!" Quinn said. "Puck, you want to talk, let's talk. Hallway, now!"


	8. Street Fighting Man

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't not end it where I did. I promise the next one will be longer.**

"Jeez Finn, what is wrong with your eye?" Artie said, noticing Finn's permanent wink.

"Nothing, aside from the fact that I haven't been able to open it for the last five minutes.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, there's a lot of salt water coming out of there" Tina said.

"I'll be fine guys."

"Okay, we have five minutes!" Will said coming in from the side door. "Finn, what's wrong with your eye?"

"I'm fine, will you guys lay off the eye already?"

"Well, can you open it?" Will continued.

Finn hesitantly opened his eye, causing everyone to grimace.

"Oh my god it's really red Finn" Tina said.

"Damn, it looks like somebody replaced it with a cherry tomato" Mercedes said.

"That's it Finn, I'm taking you to the first aid center" Will said. But before he could convince him he heard faint shouting noises coming from the hallway. "What is that?"

Mercedes had tried not to draw any attention to Quinn and Puck's arguing, but it turned out they were doing enough of that on their own.

"What exactly did I miss when I was talking to the curator?" Will asked. Mercedes simply shrugged at his question, but the yelling from the hallway betrayed her nonchalant attitude and in a manner of seconds Will darted out to the hallway to see what was wrong while the rest of the group closely followed, eager to catch the theatrics.

"Where do you get off humiliating me like that Puck!" Quinn cried, stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Could you guys please quiet down, you're disturbing our guests" said the manager, trying and failing to get between Puck and Quinn

"It got your attention didn't it knuckles?" Puck shouted, ignoring the manager.

"I do not have hairy knuckles!"

"Yeah, not now."

"I am warning you two" the manager continued, still going unnoticed.

"God what do you want Puck? Clearly it isn't me because you've done nothing but go out of your way to make me hate you!" Quinn spat.

"You did that on your own sweetheart" Puck shot back.

"They've been going at it for the last five minutes. They're past the whispering loudly stage and on to the full-blown shouting stage. Me and Rachel have a bet going to see how long it takes them to notice the manager" Kurt said, having been witness to the entire fight.

"I've got four more minutes" Rachel said.

"I've got six" Kurt said.

"Mr. Shuester" said the manager, abandoning Puck and Quinn and approaching Will. "If you can't control your students I'm going to have to ask you to leave, all of you."

"Maybe if you didn't act like such a stone cold bitch all the time—

"There is only one little bitch in this room and I'm looking at him!" Quinn said, interrupting Puck.

"All right that's enough!" Will shouted, finally quieting Puck and Quinn. "What has gotten into you two?"

Puck and Quinn just stood there, embarrassed.

"I'm waiting for an answer here!" Will said firmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, it's just me and Puck… it's just been a really tough day" Quinn said, trying not to cry.

"Well I don't want to hear any more arguing from you two on this trip, is that clear?"

"Yes" Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel, but I was addressing Quinn."

"No, Mr. Shuester" Rachel persisted. "It's Yes."

She pointed behind Mr. Shuester to the elderly group of rockers walking in about twenty feet away from them. He turned his head, unable to believe it, but there they were, clear as the album covers in his car, and the only thing that could have surprised Will and Rachel more was the person who walked in right behind them.

"And like any fan will tell you, if a random stranger asks you to try a unique fusion of soul stirring lyrics and epic melodies, just say… Yes. This has been Jesse St. James with Sit up and Shout, reporting live from the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame."

"Why does this trip hate me?" Finn said.


	9. History

"Jesse?" Rachel said, approaching the curly haired, leather jacketed blast from her not too distant past.

"Rachel, hey!" Jesse said, setting his microphone down, he walked up and threw his arms around her.

"Are you bipolar" Rachel asked, breaking the hug before Finn had a chance to attack him. "Did you forget that you completely humiliated me and abandoned us when we needed you most?"

"What are you talking about Rachel? We never needed him" Finn seethed.

"Hey Finn" Jesse said. "What's wrong with your eye?" Finn lunged at him, only to be pulled back by Will.

"Okay okay, that isn't necessary Finn" Will said.

"It's alright, I come in peace. I realize what I did to you all was very wrong, but what can I say, peer pressure is a harsh mistress. But seeing as I've recently graduated from Carmel high and by extension Vocal Adrenaline I hope that we can put that whole ugly business behind us."

"No way" Tina said

"Yeah, we all basically hate you" Artie added.

"What are you even doing here Jesse, shouldn't you be at UCLA?" Rachel said.

"No, I left. Too many fake people."

"Was it like a school for robots?" Brittany asked.

"Umm, no" Jesse said. "But anyway, I came back to Ohio, accepted an internship position at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, became a field reporter for Akron's second highest rated progressive rock public access forum and the rest is history. But of course my recent public access television stardom is simply a stepping stone to my inevitable legitimate stardom."

"Why did you two break up again?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"Anyway I'd like to offer you an Olive branch in the form of an invitation to tonight's jam session on the east patio" Jesse said.

"Aren't all paying guests allowed to attend those things?" Will asked.

"Why yes they are Mr. Schuester, but not all paying guests receive free refreshments, that's power you can't buy."

"Will we get to meet the band?" Rachel said, warranting a shocked expression from Finn.

"Well, I suppose I could pull a few strings, but I'm not making any promises. It was a pleasure seeing you all again." He winked a goodbye and walked away.

"God, I hate that guy" Finn said.

"Totally" Rachel said, not entirely convincingly.

"Okay that was all very… weird but we still have a museum to see" Will said. "Now can I trust you guys to be on your own while I take Finn to the first aid center to get his eye looked at?"

"You can trust us Mr. Schue" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it" Mercedes added, darting her eyes towards Puck and Quinn.

"Okay." I'll be back down as soon as I can, until then Rachel is in charge." Rachel and Will traded smiles.

"What?" Santana said. "Are you serious?"

"Trust me. She knows this place like the back of her hand."

* * *

"The Mamas and the Papas recorded 'California Dreamin,' their first successful single in 1965. It was the follow-up to their commercially disappointing first single 'Go where you want to go' and arguably the beginning of their run as one of the most influential sunshine pop bands of the 60s and 70s" Rachel recited confidently.

"Yeah, we know, it says it right here" Mercedes said, pointing at the posted biography.

"Mercedes, if we all took the time to take turns reading the biography then we'd be at this exhibit all day."

"So basically nothing would change" Mercedes shot back.

Rachel chose not to answer, instead deciding to continue as planned. "Moving on, 'Mama' Cass Elliot…"

"Alright Puck, do you think we can just agree to be civil to each other for the rest of the trip" Quinn whispered, finding it much easier to tune out Rachel than Mr. Schue. "I just feel like we're going around in big, irritating circles."

"Quinn, being civil to each other is just code for hating each other quietly" Puck said.

"Well in that case, let's hate each other quietly."

"But I don't hate you Quinn."

"'I don't hate you,' the fact that that's the nicest thing you've said to me today should really tell you something."

"Look, I'm sorry all right. I know I've been a bastard it's just that—

"Noah, if you have something to say I'm sure the rest of the group would be interested to hear it as well" Rachel interrupted.

"As you wish Adolf" Puck sniped.

"As a woman of the Jewish faith I resent that remark."

"As a man of the Jewish faith I resent you provoking that remark" Puck shot back.

* * *

"Mr. Schuester?" Called the on-site Doctor.

"Yes, is Finn alright?"

"He suffered a mild corneal abrasion, which can be very painful but not generally serious. I flushed the eye and fitted him with a protective device he can wear until he gets home" She said. "We also contacted his mother and let her know that if he experiences any more problems in the next couple of days he should seek medical attention, but I think he should be fine to continue the field trip as planned."

"That's great, thank you" Will said. "Finn, time to go!"

As Finn entered the waiting area Will had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Wow, I have to say, that's a good look for you Finn."

Finn nervously touched the black eye patch he now sported.

"Yeah, I feel like Kurt Russell in that movie where he wears an eye patch" Finn said.

"Come on let's head back."

"Mr. Schue we're not really going to that concert are we?"

"Come on Finn it'll be fun, I know you like Yes."

"I do but I'm not sure if going is worth the stress, I mean, should I be worried… about Jesse?"

"And Rachel?" Will said. "No, she's a good kid."

"Yeah but he isn't. And what's all this good kid stuff? I thought you couldn't stand Rachel."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"…and what was really interesting about The Beach Boys in their peak years was their uncanny—

"Jesus do you ever stop talking?" Santana interrupted.

"Let her finish!" Tina snapped. "Go on Rachel."

"Thank you Tina, now what was interesting about them was their ability to repeatedly transcend musical genres while somehow always remaining perfectly recognizable to their core audience."

"That's what I've always said too" Tina beamed, before realizing how everybody was looking at her. "You know, not that I care. I mean it's just The Beach Boys."

"Give it up Tina, you're out, might as well be proud" Mercedes said.

Finn and Mr. Schuester walked up the hallway, rejoining the group.

"Finn are you going to be alright?" Rachel said sympathetically.

"Yeah it's just a scraped cornea, but I get to wear an eye patch so that's cool."

"I'm so sorry I feel like it's all my fault."

"Don't worry about it Rach" he said, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, usually Finn loves taking nuts to the face" Puck said, clearly having waited a while to make that joke.

"Hey shut up!" Finn said.

"Come on dude you knew it was coming" Puck said.

"Puck, what did I tell you before" Will said firmly.

"Finn, are you a pirate?" Brittany asked.

"Well he is a _type_ of pirate" Puck said.

Will and Finn both glared at Puck threateningly.

"Last time, I promise."

"So I've decided that we will be attending the concert at five" Will said.

The group groaned except for Rachel, who had been the world's biggest Yes fan for the past several hours.

"Don't worry guys, you'll love it. And I'm sure so many people will be there we won't even see Jesse."

"It's us Mr. Schue, of course we'll see Jesse" Finn said.

"And if we do we're going to be mature adults about it" Will said. "Come on guys, regionals was a lifetime ago. It's about time to move on don't you think?"

"Yeah not a big fan of moving on, I'm more into pounding Jesse's face" Finn said.

"With what? Your—

"Don't you dare" Will said , stopping Puck before he started.

"What?" He said under his breath. "I was just gonna say penis"


	10. Jammin'

"Owner of a lonely heart! Owner of a lonely heart! Much better than an owner of a broken heart! Owner of a lonely heart!" Will and Rachel danced and sang at the top of their lungs along with the band which was more than a little weird to the rest of the glee kids.

"So are they like dating now?" Brittany asked Santana, who answered with a shrug.

"Hey since when are you and Mr. Schue besties" Finn asked, twirling her by the hand.

"Let's just say we learned to understand each other a little better." Rachel stood up on her tippy toes to kiss her freakishly tall boyfriend. "You, know, that eye patch is actually kind of sexy, it makes you look dangerous."

"Yeah, can you tell people I got it in a knife fight?"

"As opposed to a trail mix fight? Sure" she giggled.

"You know I'm glad we came, this is fun, the band's way better live and we haven't once run into—

"Jesse" Rachel interrupted as her ex made his way through the crowd.

"Why hello I'm glad you could make it" Jesse said.

"Yeah, so was I a second ago" Finn said.

"Rachel, can we talk? I really feel like some things were left unsaid between us"

"Jesse, I really don't think that's a good idea" Rachel said, looking at Finn whose one eye was glaring menacingly at Jesse.

"Please, I promise I'll be brief."

Rachel looked up at Finn once more "Do you mind Finn?"

"Rachel I'm not going to tell you what to do" Finn said coldly.

"I'll be right back" she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly "Why don't you grab a root beer?"

She followed Jesse through the crowd as Finn angrily watched.

* * *

"Hey" Puck said, walking up to Quinn, who was the only one who looked like she was having a crappy time at the Jam session.

"Hey yourself."

"I brought you one of these pie things. I think it's French or some crap"

"It's a mini Quiche" she said, taking it.

"Quiche? Not exactly hardcore for a rock and roll jam session."

"Thank you" she said, taking a bite.

"So, I guess I never really got a chance to apologize for today."

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

"That's the thing, you shouldn't be. You deserve a guy who'll treat you right, someone who'll rub your shoulders and buy you flowers and watch The friggin' Notebook with you without just wanting to get into your pants. You know, basically gay but for some reason into chicks, like Finn."

"Yeah, but that's not _you_ Puck"

"But it can be. I know I acted like a jerk, but that's just because—

"You are a jerk, you acted like a jerk because you are one" Quinn said bluntly.

"Maybe, but I'm a jerk who meant it when he said he loved you that day."

Quinn looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, I know you did."

"So do you think we can just forget today ever happened?"

"That's the thing Puck, how many repeats of today are we going to have if we try to make it work between us? I mean, you love me and for some reason I can't even begin to fathom, I love you too. But is that enough?"

"Of course it is, I mean we fight but what couple doesn't?"

"Puck, you called me a stone cold bitch and I used physical violence against you. The only couples that fight like that don't end in break-ups, they end in murder suicides."

"So that's it, you're breaking up with me?"

"We we're never together, just like we were never really apart. We're like magnets, either we repel each other or we attract each other, there can never be an in-between."

"So, what are we then?"

She grabbed his hand and smiled tenderly at him "We're Quinn and Puck."

* * *

Rachel and Jesse managed to find the one quiet place still available to guests the parking lot, which was pretty much completely deserted and quiet. "I have to say Rachel, you look positively ravishing, are those new argyle socks?

"Yes they are, what's your point?"

"They really accentuate your calves"

"Yeah, Finn mentioned that, only his words were 'they make your stems look wicked sexy.'"

"So Finn Hudson, huh?"

"Yep, for about six months now."

"Hmm, I don't get it."

"I didn't ask you."

"I'm sorry it's just, he's a good singer but he's no Freddy Mercury… or me for that matter."

"What really happened at UCLA Jesse" Rachel said, changing the subject.

"I told you—

"I know your problem wasn't phonies, if that were the case you would've fit right in."

Jesse exhaled sharply "Am I really that transparent?"

"You're Mr. Cellophane" she said, crossing her arms.

Jesse sighed deeply, ready to tell his tale after what must have been months of hiding it. "Well as it turns out seducing the head of the theatre department for the lead in Jesus Christ Superstar isn't such a good idea when she's also the… Dean's Wife" he confessed hesitantly. "Their last names are Smith, I think I can be forgiven for disregarding the connection."

Rachel couldn't help laughing out loud, thinking it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. "I'm sorry, that's really not funny it's just…"

"Karma, I know. But anyway they requested my dropping out in return for them not filing a sexual harassment lawsuit and I moved to Akron with my brother. He's an assistant curator here, he got me the internship" Jesse continued. "As for the cable show, his roommate Robbie hosts it and he needed a field reporter. I figured it would be good practice. And you know, I guess I could pretend it's glamourous meeting rock stars and everything but this was the first guest star he's had in four years. The last one was a random guy who claimed to have recognized several coincidences between 1933's King Kong and Pink Floyd's The Wall… there weren't any."

"Why did Yes agree to it?"

"I'm pretty sure they were under the influence at the time, rock stars you know?"

"Look, you don't have to feel like your cover's been blown or anything, I knew you were lying practically the whole time."

"I guess I deserve your mistrust. What I did was…"

"Pathetic, two-faced, morally reprehensible" She said, counting her fingers.

"Yes, all of those things, but out of all of the terrible things I did, there's only one I truly regret… losing you."

As Rachel mulled over his words for a second she heard a loud car horn, snapping her back into her senses. Instead of considering what he was saying any longer she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're a really good actor Jesse, you'll go far. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm missing a Jam session." He gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Rachel" he said, looking into her eyes. "I meant it when I said I loved you."

"I know, you just loved yourself more.

"I wouldn't say that." Just then in what was apparently an attempt to break the record for most stolen kisses in one day, Jesse kissed her.


	11. Beat It

"Do you think anyone will notice were gone?" Tina said, removing her black jacket.

"Not a chance" Artie answered.

"I don't know, I think Kurt can sense when there's fun he can ruin" Tina said, running her fingers through Artie's mop of brown hair and planting kisses along his face until finally landing on his lips.

"This is so awesome" Artie said placing his mouth on hers again.

"So you're not sad you're missing the concert" She said, breaking the kiss.

"Let's see, elderly prog rock musicians or super hot girlfriend who lets me do stuff to her in the front seat of my car" he said, making a scale gesture with his hands.

She chuckled, kissing him again. Artie ran his hands up the back of her shirt sending a pleasurable chill up her spine.

"Artie" she moaned, shifting her weight backward and accidentally hitting the car horn in the process. "Oh no! Do you think anybody heard?"

Artie and Tina looked around to make sure, not noticing anyone in the parking lot aside from two dark figures who looked oddly familiar.

"Is that Rachel?" Tina said

"And Jesse?" Artie said. "What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're just talking" Tina shrugged.

Just then Jesse leaned in to Kiss Rachel.

"Oh my god" they both said, facing each other.

"Poor Finn" Tina said.

"Poor Finn? Poor Jesse, once Finn finds out about this he's gonna get his ass handed to him."

"Should we tell him?" Tina asked.

"It's not really our place Tina"

"Well, maybe we should just watch what happens, it could be nothing."

They peeked out the car Window once again, but Jesse and Rachel were gone.

"We should tell him" Artie said.

* * *

Kurt watched as Finn sat on a bench on the far side of the patio, sipping his root beer and checking his watch. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to try talking to him again, especially since the last attempt put him in an eye patch. But things just couldn't go unsaid between them any longer, especially since he was alone for the first time all night.

"Hey Finn, can I sit down?" Kurt said.

"Since when do you ask before you do anything?" Finn said.

"I deserved that" Kurt said, sitting down. "Look, I really am sorry about today."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can just be all chummy with you again dude" Finn said.

"Rachel forgave me."

"Well, I'll make sure to tell her that she's a better person than I am, she'll love hearing that."

"Finn please—

"Look, I want to make my mom happy so I'm not going to tell her about this but you have to understand that I can't just forget what happened, and I've tried, several times."

"Come on Finn you got kissed by a guy, it's not that big a deal" Kurt said, getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah, how did it feel making out with Brittany that one time?" Kurt just gave him a puzzled look. "She told pretty much everyone dude."

"Oh. I don't know it felt… wrong I guess."

"Well, that's how it felt when you kissed me, only worse because I didn't ask for it."

"Okay, I get it. I crossed the line."

"Look, I'll get over it okay, I just need a little time... and space" he said glancing at Kurt at the last part, who took the hint and scooted over a bit. "Besides, somehow getting kissed by a guy is only my second biggest problem today."

"Rachel and Jesse?"

"They've been gone for like seven minutes. How long does it take to say 'screw you Jesse, I like my men tall'?"

"Why don't you go find her?"

"Because I'm trying the whole trust thing. I have to say, I don't like it."

"Well, I'm sure they're just talking. things were kind of left up in the air between them."

"He cracked an egg on her forehead Kurt, what feelings could she possibly still have?"

"I don't know, you used to throw slushies at her, maybe she's just into that."

Finn sighed. "I just don't get what she ever saw in him anyway."

"Well he's talented, he's attractive and their personalities are practically identical."

"Yeah, but aside from that they have nothing in common."

"Wow, you know you're really lucky you're good-looking."

"Thanks man" Finn said earnestly, not realizing he was being mocked.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about with Rachel okay? She loves you… almost obsessively so."

"I know, her insanity used to weird me out but now it's just a massive turn-on."

"Well, I think that says more about you than her, but I agree that she does have an irritating, weed like way of growing on you" Kurt said, the closest he could bring himself to paying her a compliment. "And I didn't want to say this before because it conflicted with my plan to seduce you but…

"But what?"

"You're… better when you're with her."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're happier, you're motivated, you used the word conundrum that one time."

"Oh yeah, it means problem."

"I know Finn. But anyway as much as it kills me to say it, if you absolutely must be with someone who isn't me then I'm glad it's her."

"You see? This is what I wanted Kurt" Finn said. "For us to be able to just talk like we used to, without it having to be about you getting in my pants."

"I'm going to level with you Finn, it was always about getting into your pants" Kurt said, garnering an uncomfortable look from Finn. "But I think I can manage the friend thing too."

"Good, because I care about you, man… AS A FRIEND!" He said, throwing his hands up at the last part.

"Relax Finn, nobody thinks you're gay, except maybe Puck."

"Well, he already did before so it's cool."

"Finn!" Rachel cried, finally returning.

"Rachel, where were you?"

"Look, please don't freak out Finn" She looked panicked, much like the way he looked earlier when she caught him lip-to-lip with Kurt.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Finn deduced from her expression.

She hesitated for a second "Yes, but I didn't—

"I'll kill him!" he said, interrupting Rachel and searching the crowd frantically for Jesse.

"Please don't Finn, I already hit him."

"Good you got him warmed up for me." He continued through the crowd until he spotted Jesse.

"Finn, I am so sor—

Before he could finish, Finn punched him square in the face, suddenly everybody within fifteen feet of them turned their heads.

"Man that felt good" Finn said, shaking his sore hand.

"Fight!" yelled a random bystander, suddenly all of the attention went from the band to the two teens menacingly staring each other down in the middle of the crowd.

"Okay Finn" Jesse said, holding his bleeding nose with one hand. "I realize that you're upset and I understand comp—

Again Finn punched him in the face, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Okay, that's it!" Jesse said, lunging at Finn and tackling him with a suprising amount of force.

"Where do you get off kissing my girlfriend?" Finn yelled, overpowering the smaller guy and grabbing him by the collar.

"Get off of me!" Jesse yelled, pressing his thumb into Finn's already injured eye.

"Aaah!" Finn wailed, rolling off of Jesse who took advantage of his temporary vulnerability by grabbing a nearby serving tray and hitting him with it repeatedly.

"Jesse, you don't have to do this!" Rachel cried, he stopped and turned to face her. "I choose you."

"What?" Jesse said, dropping the tray.

"Finn, now!" Rachel yelled. Jesse turned his attention back to Finn, who delivered one last powerful blow to his face.

"Alright, you've made your point" Jesse said, staying down. Rachel dramatically raced to Finn's side and hugged him.

"If this were an action movie I'd say something cool right now" Finn said.

"Finn! Finn! there's something we have to tell you." Tina cried, pushing Artie through the audience.

Artie looked down, noticing a bleeding Jesse on the ground. "Oh, so you've heard?"


	12. A Change Is Gonna Come

**I really didn't mean for this fic to go in such a Finn/Rachel centered direction, it just kind of ended up that way. I guess I'm just a sucker for those two, but even if you don't like them as a couple I hope you still like my story. Now for the conclusion.**

"Do you have any idea how furious I am with you right now!" Will yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue" Finn said looking down at his feet. "I blame the eye patch, I just feel like such a badass."

"Blame yourself, the way you acted was completely unacceptable and you got us all kicked out."

"What was I supposed to do, just let him get away with making a pass at Rachel?"

"No, Jesse was wrong too, but violence is not the way to handle it. When you have a problem you handle it in a mature, responsible way."

"Like a chickie run?" Finn said.

"No, by talking it out like a man. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to tell your mom about this."

Finn groaned deeply, but didn't protest.

"Look, I know it's been a long day and you're all tired, and the last thing you want is a lecture right now" Will continued. "But your behavior today has really disappointed me. I mean, you're all supposed to be friends, why all the arguing and the name calling?"

"We _are_ friends Mr. Schuester" Quinn said, looking at Puck.

"And yes, today hasn't exactly reflected that but believe it or not we've worked a lot of our problems out. Albeit not in the healthiest of ways" Kurt added.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, we've made it too far as a team to let it all fall apart" Will said.

"Look, if you want I'll apologize to that Jesse douche" Finn said.

"That would really make me happy Finn, and when you do, try not to call him a douche."

"I can't promise that" Finn said.

The glee club figured the Jam session must have been over as people started to pour out of the museum.

"Well, we might as well hang here for awhile. The traffic will be a nightmare if we try to leave now" Will said.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said, approaching Will. "I'm sorry that you missed the end of the concert."

"Don't worry about it Rachel, I mean it's not like Jon Anderson's never going to play with the other members of the band again, I mean just because that hasn't happened since 2004 doesn't really mean it's going to be a rare thing right?" Will said, still looking deeply disappointed.

Rachel just stood there, not knowing what to say, until an idea dawned on her.

Just then she started to sing, first softly, but then with increasing volume.

_Move yourself_  
_You always live your life_  
_Never thinking of the future_  
_Prove yourself_  
_You are the move you make_  
_Take your chances win or lose her_

Will looked at her, fighting a smile and losing pathetically.

_See yourself_  
_You are the steps you take_  
_You and you - and that's the only way_

Finally he joined in, gradually followed by the other members of the glee club.

_Shake shake yourself_  
_You're every move you make_  
_So the story goes_

_Owner of a lonely heart_  
_Owner of a lonely heart_  
_Much better than - a_  
_Owner of a broken heart_  
_Owner of a lonely heart_

_Say you don't want to chance it_  
_You've been hurt so before_

_Watch it now_  
_The eagle in the sky_  
_How he dancin' one and only_  
_You lose yourself_  
_No not for pity's sake_  
_There's no real reason to be lonely_  
_Be yourself_  
_Give your free will a chance_  
_You've got to want to succeed_

_Owner of a lonely heart_  
_Owner of a lonely heart_  
_Much better than - a_  
_Owner of a broken heart_  
_Owner of a lonely heart_

As they ended the song a round of applause surrounded them.

"Well done, very well done, that was bloody brilliant!" It was Jon Anderson, _the_ Jon Anderson, applauding Will, applauding his kids.

"Wow, thank you. That means a lot coming from you" Will said, keeping his composure better than he ever would have expected to in that situation.

"Hey, are you the one who gave that Jesse St. James a right bashing" Steve Howe, the guitarist said.

"Umm, yeah. That was me" Finn said nervously.

"Good for you son, kid's a total prat. He insulted my work with Asia and tried to shag my daughter."

"And my girlfriend" Finn said.

"Is this her?" Steve continued, glancing at Rachel.

"Yeah" Finn said.

"Like I said, good for you son."

"Um, Mr. Howe as a fan, I truly respect your opinion, but I was kind of just telling Finn here how violence doesn't solve anything" Will said.

"Your teacher's a smart man lad, you listen to him, but if you ever do find yourself needing to punch someone you better make sure you enjoy it" Steve said.

"Oh I did" Finn said, causing Will to shoot him a look. "Which… was wrong"

"We're really sorry we interrupted your lovely concert" Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it love, it's just the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame" Jon said "It's not like they're knocking down our doors trying to induct us. They're probably pissed off they couldn't get The Who today."

"Dad, time to go!" cried a young woman passing by in a van.

"Hey, Georgia, this is the one who pounded that Jesse bloke."

"Top job mate, I owe you one" Steve's daughter said.

"Well, we better be off." Jon said "Bloody good singing, all of you"

As they walked off Will couldn't even try to stay mad.

* * *

As they all walked to their cars they couldn't help but think that it was the first time they all felt like friends that day.

"So Tina" Artie said as she pushed him toward his car. "I was just thinking of how nice it would be if we were older, you know? So we wouldn't have to wait so long?"

"How long have you been waiting to break out that gem?" Tina said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, I can really see myself settling down with you one day, like when I grow up to be a man."

"So are you just going to make fun of me the whole ride home?"

"Of course not, you know how much I like you. I just wish you could be a California girl."

"Okay, enough already" Tina chuckled, playfully nudging the side of his head.

"You know, I was thinking I would ask Mr. Schue to give Brit and Santana a ride home" Puck said, walking alongside Quinn.

"You don't have to Puck" Quinn said

"Don't do the chick thing where you say it's okay for me to do something that you know is going to piss you off"

"I'm not doing the chick thing, it's really okay for you to take them home."

"Which means?"

"I'll be really pissed if you take them home."

"I thought so."

"Mr. Schuester, I picked you up something at the gift shop to listen to on the way back" Rachel said, handing Will a CD.

"Sounds of the Rock and Roll Hall of fame, with commentary by Morgan Freeman" he read. "This is awesome Rachel, thank you."

"It's the least I can do after stepping down as your travel buddy, but Kurt insisted I go with them."

"Did they change the dictionary so insisted means something different now?" Kurt said, provoking an elbowing from Finn.

"It's alright Rachel, I'll be fine, but I have to say I had a really good time riding with you today" Will said.

"Me too, and I hope that the majestic oratorical stylings of Mr. Freeman will prove a worthy replacement."

"Here's the car, Ready to go Rach?" Finn said.

"Yeah, see you on Monday Mr. Schue."

"See you Monday Rachel."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not having any issues driving with one good eye?" Rachel asked as Finn carefully made his way down the road.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna need you to be my eyes on the right side, or we could ask Kurt" Finn said, pointing at Kurt, fast asleep in the back seat.

"Point taken"

"So about that kiss…

"Yours or mine" Rachel joked.

"Yours"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have some conflicted feelings for him, mostly hatred."

"I like hatred, go with hatred" he said

"You're not jealous of him are you?"

"I don't know, maybe a little. I mean you we're totally into me before you met him, then it was kind of like I didn't matter anymore. Until, you know, the egg thing."

"Of course you mattered. I was mad at you but I never stopped caring for you. When we broke up I was devastated. And Jesse was just… there."

"So you're saying if he never would have gone back to Vocal Adrenaline, things wouldn't be totally different between us now?"

She dwelled on his question, finding it harder to answer than she would have liked. "Okay fine, maybe he was more to me than a just a consolation prize. I did have strong feelings for the person I thought he was but even then they were never as strong as my feelings for you. You have to believe that."

"So the kiss really meant nothing?"

"It meant about as much as it did when Kurt kissed you."

"Okay, I'm going to forget about it and never mention it again, on one condition."

"What?"

"Could you please make out with Tina?"

"No Finn."

"Yeah, I figured it was a long shot."

The End.


End file.
